Let Me In
by Frayner
Summary: Beels been taken. Hilda's world is crumbling around her and its up to Oga Tatsumi to help her out. But question is will he do it and will she let him. First chapter has been rewritten, somewhat.
1. When it all comes crashing down

**A/N: Yay my first story so please be kind. Constructive criticism is welcome. I do not own beelzebub or its characters. Just this story plot. Credit go to ifanimegoeslikethis for the title and motivating me to post.**

* * *

It was a ordinary Sunday morning.

SLAM

Well as ordinary as it gets at the Oga household. Hilda had Oga pinned to the floor with her sword at his throat, after he had made some offhanded comment about her.

"Dare to repeat that, douche." she hissed.

"Bitch, you know I don't like to repeat myself, so I ain't." he said through grit teeth.

Now to any normal couple, this would be a pretty compromising situation. Except that they weren't any normal couple and this situation often happened more times than not. They were both glaring daggers at each other until Misaki barged into the room.

"Hilda. Can you go to the grocery store and grab a few things for me? Tatsumi! How could you do such a thing to Hilda in front of Baby Beel. Don't you have any shame?" Misaki stated glaring at her brother.

"Sure" Misaki getting a response from Hilda, Misaki left the room.

Hilda removed herself from Oga and stood up and smoothed out the wrinkles from her dress. "Come on, lets go." she stated.

"What?! Why do I have to go? She only asked you." Oga asked in exasperation.

"Because I said so, now lets go." Hilda said as she turned around to scowl at him.

" I don't want to." Oga said and he crossed his arms over his chest while shaking his head side to side.

"Who said you had any say in the matter. Your coming whether you like it or not. Now lets go." Hilda said as she made her way over to the door.

"Well I staying right here." Oga said with all the resolve he could muster up.

A tick mark appear on Hilda's forehead as she seethes with anger. She was about to retort when an idea popped into her head. "Well then suit yourself. I'm taking the Young Master with me. So you can just sit here and rot for all I care." she said and left the room.

"Okay, whatever you say." Oga replied. About a second later he clued in on what she said and sprinted out the door and down the stairs to see Hilda putting on her boots with Baby Beel gurgling happily beside her. He sees her smirking at him, almost like she was mocking him. "Bitch..." He mumbled under his breath.

Unfortunately for him, she heard him and smacked him over the head with her pink parasol, much to Beels delight and his ire.

" Dammit women will you stop hitting me." Oga complained.

"Only when you stop being a sewer-rat." And with that she walked out the front door followed by a fuming Oga.

* * *

It was silent during the walk to the store, the silence only ever broken by Baby Beels gurggles. Hilda and Oga walked side by side enjoying the scenery and each others company.

Hilda finally broke the silence when she noticed Furuichi up ahead.

"Hey isn't that Creepichi." Hilda asked Oga.

Oga looked up and saw the silver haired teen. "Ya i think it is."

As the couple kept walking they eventually caught up to the one in question.

"Hey Furuichi, what's up?" Oga asks.

Furuichi turns around and see the couple walking side by side fairly closely together.

"Oh hey, nothing much. What are you guys up to?" Furuichi asks. Then he notices how close Hilda was to Oga. _Are they on a date!? Oga you bastard! _Furuichi thought to himself in jealousy.

"We're just going to the grocery store." Oga replies.

"So you guys are on like a date." Furuichi states furrowing his eyebrows.

At that both Hilda and Oga blushed. Hilda turned away so that no one noticed her blushing.

"T-That not what I-I-I said idiot!" Oga stuttered. But it was too late. Furuichi had already lost it and gone into complete creep mode.

"You guys are definitely on a date! I can see it on your faces!" He cried and started to weep. He then took off yelling, "Damn you Oga!"

Both parents were bewildered as to what was wrong with him, but thought nothing of it and continued on to the grocery store. Though Furuichi's outbreak gotten to Hilda and she started thinking about the kind of relationship she had with Oga. There was no doubt that things had changed between them. Sure they still fought and yelled at each other but at the end of the day they knew they had each others backs. This usually tends to happen when you both got the same goal in mind. But that wasn't what had her attention. What had her attention was the prospect of being on a date with him. Just thinking about it made her warm all over and her stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies. But she couldn't bring herself to say anything about it. She couldn't bring herself to tell him how she felt about their relationship together. Little did she know Oga was thinking about the exact same thing.

They continued on in complete silence, lost in there own thoughts until they noticed something strange. The street was empty and it was eerily silent. That's when they noticed it. The Demonic Aura. Hilda recognized it immediately knowing exactly who's it belonged to. Though it made her wonder what his reason was for being here. They came to a stop as they noticed the Demonic Aura moving closer and closer until they saw it start to manifest a few paces away from them. As the dark shadow grew they both noticed that someone was in that shadow.

After what seemed like forever the shadow finally started to dissipate to reveal The Great Demon Lord.

Hilda was left speechless as she starred at her Lord, wondering what his reason was for him to be here.

"Oga Tatsumi." The Great Demon Lord started. "You have some nerve to declare that you're 'not going to let my son destroy the world'."

" Who the hell are you?" Oga asked dumbfounded on how this newcomer knew about him.

" Ahhh how could I have forgotten to introduce myself. I'm the Great Demon Lord."

Hilda had finally broken out of her stupor. "Why are you here my Lord?" she asked.

"Why you ask. Well I'll tell you. I'm here to take my son back."

Both parents gaped at what they just heard.

"I, The great Demon Lord, deem you as unfit to be my son's pseudo father and also his contractor. You are hereby stripped of these titles and the contract is now null and void." he said while pointing at Oga.

Both parents looked on in disbelief before Oga snapped.

"Screw that. Nobody comes here and threatens my family!" Oga yelled and he charged at the Demon Lord.

Hilda was at a loss for what to do. On one hand she didn't want to leave Oga or the human world but on the other her loyalty for the Demon Lord was telling her she should just leave and never look back. Suffice to say her decision had already been made long before Oga launched himself at her Lord. She watched as Oga went to punch him only to be thrown back by a force field.

"You think you have any say in the matter. Its to late for that now." The Demon Lord said before using his demonic powers to hit Oga in the stomach sending him flying into a wall. Oga got back up and charged at the Demon lord again only to hit a force field.

"Give up. Their's no way you can win." He said as he walked over to Hilda and took his son from her arms and into his own. "Now I'd like to stay and chat but I've got more important things to do." The Demon Lord said before turning around and walking towards a cloud of Demonic Aura.

Hilda had started to follow before being stop by a force field as well.

"And where do you think your going?" The Demon Lord asked without turning around.

"I was only returning-" Hilda began, but was cut off by the Demon Lord.

"You think you can just come back and pretend like nothing happened."

"But my Lord-" She started, but was cut off again.

"But what, Hildagarde. You think I didn't noticed that you not only weren't performing your duties, you also did nothing to stop the contractor from going off course. So I here by strip you of your title of his mother and you are also banned from returning to the castle. You are no longer a maidservant to the royal family. I will be taking me leave now." He finished before stepping into the cloud and disappearing from sight, leaving the couple alone in the street.

Hilda was beyond shocked. She stared wide eyed at the spot where the Demon Lord had vanished before dropping to her knees as her world came crashing down around her. She couldn't believe what she heard. Her entire existence was to serve the royal family and she failed. Failed to do that. She felt tears start to stream down her face as she collapsed into herself and curled into a ball on the ground. She had only been a servant for 2 years and already she failed. She started to sob into her knees as she ignored the world around her.

Oga was also looking at the spot where the Demon lord disappeared. He couldn't believe what just happened. He just had Beel taken from him and he couldn't do a thing about it. He started to stand up when he noticed Hilda curled up on the ground openly sobbing into her knees. Something snapped in him at the site of her so broken and vulnerable, so unlike her cool and coordinated self. He went over to her and wrapped his arms around her and picked her up. He expected her to hit him or yell at him but it never happened. Instead she only grabbed a hold of his shirt and buried her face into it and cried even harder. Not wanting to see any of this anymore, Oga started on his way home with a sobbing Hilda in his hands.

When Oga had picked her up, Hilda felt a strange feeling go through her. She wasn't used to this feeling but at that moment she didn't care as her devotion was telling her to end it all. To just give up and curl up somewhere and die. But something else was telling her to go with Oga. That if she stayed with him everything would be okay. It was also the reason why she had buried her face into his chest. Being with him had always brought about a feeling safety but at that moment she didn't care what happened. All she wanted was for the the pain to go away.

By the time they got home Hilda had calmed down to only sniffling and quivering in his arms. He was glad his parents weren't home. He didn't really feel like having to explain Beels absence and Hilda state of despair at that moment. He made his way to his room and went to lay Hilda down on the bed but her grip on his shirt tightened and she mumbled incoherently. Not wanting to upset her any further, he laid himself down on the bed with Hilda curled up on his chest.

It was a hour before she finally calmed down enough to fall asleep. He made sure that she was fast asleep bofore he aloud sleep to take hold of him. As he was falling asleep, he unconsciously clutched Hilda a little tighter, making a promise to himself and her that he would whatever it takes to help her through this.

* * *

**Well theirs the first chapter. I'll have the second one up in a couple of days or so. Anyways thanks for reading. Reviews will be greatly appreciated.**

**Till next time. **


	2. Aftermath

**A/N: Here's it is. The second chapter. I'd like to thank jneth1lary88 for beta reading this chapter. I do not own Beelzebub or its characters. Just this plot.**

* * *

**Aftermath**

Sleep hadn't come easily to the couple. Hilda had awakened almost every hour as she had dreams about her Young Master which would end up with her waking up screaming and sobbing into Oga's shirt. Oga woke up every time this happened and did his best to calm her down.

This was something new to the delinquent. It wasn't that he didn't know how to console someone. It just he had an image to keep up. No one would take him seriously if they knew he consoled girls. And he never thought he would have to console Hilda. The cold, calculated wet nurse definitely didn't need consoling before. But now that all changed.

After being woken up by Hilda a few more times Oga decided to abandon sleep and focused more on the consoling the ever breaking Hilda in his arms.

Mourning came and Hilda had finally been claimed by sleep. Oga lay in his bed with Hilda at his side. Her hands were clutching his shirt and her legs were entangled in his. Her hair was not up in it's regular bun as it was cascaded down her back and covering her face. Sometime during the night Hilda had gotten rid of her regular attire and now adorn one of Oga's black shirts that fell to about mid thigh on her. Oga had no idea when she had changed and honestly didn't care. He had a different problem on hand. He was hungry. So as slowly as possible as to not jostle Hilda too much and wake her up, he tried to escape Hilda's embrace.

As soon as he started moving though Hilda only strengthened the death grip she had on his shirt and started mumbling incoherently in her sleep. So Oga did the only other thing he could think of. He slowly picked her up bridal style. As he did this Hilda involuntarily buried her face into the crook of his neck. He got up off the bed and made his way to the kitchen. There he found his sister making breakfast so he sat down at the table with Hilda still sleeping in his lap.

Misaki noticed him enter the room carrying Hilda and raised a questioning eyebrow at him. He responded by shaking his head, as if saying 'don't ask'. So she just turned around and continued making breakfast for herself in silence until Oga spoke up.

"Hey sis, can you make us some breakfast?"

"Why can't you make it yourself?" she asked as she turned around to look at the couple.

"Well I would but Hilda won't let go of me." Oga stated bluntly.

"Sure, whatever." she said as she turned back around and continued to make breakfast for her and the couple. After she was done she set their plate down on the table and went into the living room to watch t.v. as she ate her breakfast.

Once Misaki had left the kitchen Oga lightly shook Hilda to wake her up. Her eyes fluttered open as she stirred and she immediately noticed that they were no longer in his room.

"Where are we?" she asked Oga as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"We're in the kitchen." he stated.

"Why?"

"To have something to eat."

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry." she whispered.

"Look, you have't eaten for a while, so please eat." he stated firmly but she could here the tiredness in his voice.

"No."

"Oi, don't make me force you to eat, because I will." He threatened half heartedly. He grabbed a piece of toast he handed it to her. "Eat it."

She took the toast and looked over to him. She saw something akin to worry in his eyes so she obliged. She started taking nibbles out of it as she unconsciously leaned into him. A comforting feeling washing over her as she sat in his lap.

She finished her toast as Oga finished his breakfast. He offered her another piece but she refused and laid her head on his shoulder. She yawned and made herself more comfortable on his lap.

Oga got up and started making his way back to his room carrying Hilda. As he passed by the living room Misaki asked a question he had been dreading.

"Hey Tatsumi, Where's Beel?"

At the mention of Beels name he felt Hilda stiffen in his arms then slowly start to quiver and she buried her face into his shoulder as tears started to stream down her cheeks once again.

Oga looked over to his sister grimacingly. "Long story. Don't really feel like telling it. Maybe later." He said before making his way up the stairs and to his room.

He entered his room and closed his door. He lay himself down onto his bed. As he did this Hilda uncoiled herself and rested her head on top of his chest with her face buried into his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and started to rub her back in slow moving circles to calm her down.

Eventually she fell asleep. He wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb. He started to lean forward, following a strange urge in his gut. He didn't know why but he for some reason he kept leaning forward. He kept leaning forward until he was just mere inches away from her forehead. Then he did something he never thought he'd ever do. He kissed her gently on her forehead.

When he moved back he thought he saw the faintest smile on her face. He covered her and himself with the blanket and slowly let sleep take over once again.

* * *

It was later in the day when Oga was awoken by a soft tapping on his door. He look over to see Lamia poking her head in and nodded his head at her.

She entered the room and saw that Oga was laying on his bed with his blanket over his torso. She started to wonder where Hilda was until she noticed a second pair of legs that were entangled with Oga's own and a small lump under the blanket on Oga's chest. She presumed Hilda was the lump under the blanket. "Is she..." she started but was cut off when Oga nodded his head.

Lamia had heard that the Demon Lord had went and gotten Master Beelze back. But when he returned Hilda wasn't with him so she asked him where she was. To her horror he told her that he had dismissed her and that she was still in the human world though he didn't know exactly where. So Lamia went to the first place she thought she would be. Which was the reason why she was here in Oga's room.

She was about to speak but Oga cut her off. He gestured toward the door and she nodded her head before heading back into the hallway. Oga slowly pried himself from Hilda's grasp keeping the sheet over her as to not disturb her from her sleep and made his way into the hallway leaving his door open only a crack.

"How is she?" Lamia asked after Oga entered the hallway. He only looked to the floor. "It's that bad isn't it?" She asked again to which he only nodded in response. "I just don't get it why the Demon Lord would do this. Hilda has always been a good mother to Beelze-sama. For him to do this to her... I just don't get it."

"Neither do I." Oga started. "First he sends his son to destroy the world with her then he comes to take him and tells her that she can't come back. All I can say is he's fucked in the head to do something so cruel to her." He finished. As he said this his hands unconsciously curled in to fist so tight all his knuckles were white. Lamia noticed this. She knew Oga would be mad but she didn't think he would be this mad. _He must really care about her. Well I shouldn't doubt it since he's been taking care of her so far. Plus that time when she got stabbed he seemed just as agitated about it._ Lamia thought to herself.

"Hey can you watch her while I go get something for us to eat?" Oga asked her. She nodded her head and he started towards the stairs and down to the kitchen.

Lamia entered his room and sat down with her feet under her in front of the bed. She looked at the lump under the covers. She would have never thought she would ever see her Hilda nee-sama like this. She felt tears at the edges of her eyes and fought hard not to cry. _Why would he do this to her. She never did anything wrong. She loved Beelze-sama with all her heart. And now its been ripped to shreds. I hope Oga can help her... _Lamia thought internally.

While she was lost in her thoughts, Lamia failed to noticed that Hilda had started moving. One of her hands seemed to be searching for something but was failing to find it. After thirty seconds of searching she finally rose into a sitting position to look around the bed for Oga. She started panicking, thinking that he had abandoned her. "Tatsumi?" She started calling out to him in hopes that it would get his attention where ever he was but got no answer back. Tears started to well in her eyes before she yelled out his name hysterically.

Lamia was interrupted from her inner thoughts when she heard Hilda call out to Oga but was too stunned by what she saw in front of her.

Oga heard Hilda screaming his name and promptly ran up to his room. As soon as he opened the door he was tackled to the ground by a blond blur. When he recovered he noticed Hilda was now straddling his waist sobbing into his shirt.

"Where'd you go?" Hilda asked in a shaky voice. She was looking at him with big, wide eyes. He noticed what he thought was fear in her eyes.

"I was just getting something from the kitchen." he told her honestly. He noticed that relief seemed to wash over her as she relaxed.

"Just promise me one thing." Hilda lowered her head until her bangs covered her face.. "Don't leave me." She looked back in his eyes and he could see a tinge of red on her cheeks.

Oga look up at her stunned and speechless. He wasn't expecting her to say that at all. He just numbly nodded his head at her.

Satisfied with his answer she laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes.

Lamia was stunned at the scene she just witnessed. She didn't think Oga could have such an effect on her Hilda nee-sama. But what she just witnessed proved that Oga was all that was holding her together. She watched as Oga tenderly wrapped his arms around her and carry her back to the bed. He laid back down on the bed and allowed Hilda to snuggle into his side before she fell back to sleep. She watch the pair for a few more minutes before leaving the room to give them some privacy.

* * *

Three days had past since Lamia's visit. During that time Alaindelon had dropped off few boxes filled with Hilda's stuff from the palace. Hilda had seemed to have calmed down to where she didn't cry anymore. She had lost all her enthusiasm and will do do anything. She opted to lay in Oga's bed with him most of the day. She only ever left the bed to eat or follow Oga where ever he went.

Oga had stayed home from school to take care of Hilda. His excuse was that he really didn't feel like facing anyone after what had happened four days ago.

The day had started off good as they went down to the kitchen to get breakfast. As the couple entered the kitchen they were greeted by Oga's parents. They were surprized to see them as they had been away on a trip. Oga just presumed they returned the previous night and didn't want to disturb him or Hilda. He sat down at the table with Hilda to his left. Oga's mother brought two plates from the counter and gave one to each and they both dug in to their plates respectively. His mother sat down beside his father and look at the couple knowingly.

Oga noticed this but thought nothing of it and finished the food on his plate. He waited till Hilda finished her plate before he took both their plates to the counter and proceeded to leave the room along with Hilda before they were stopped by his parents.

"Tatsumi, Hilda. We need to talk."

* * *

**There you have. Sorry for the cliff hanger. It was just an opportunity i could not resist. Hope you like it. Read and review please.**

**Till next time.**


	3. Secrets and lies

**A/N: Here we go with the third chapter. To all those who have reviewed, favorited, and followed this story so far. Thank you. They're all greatly appreciated. ****I do not own Beelzebub or its characters. Just this plot.**

******Beta read by jneth1lary88.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Oga noticed this but thought nothing of it and finished the food on his plate. He waited till Hilda finished her plate before he took both their plates to the counter and proceeded to leave the room along with Hilda before they were stopped by his parents._

_"Tatsumi, Hilda. We need to talk."_

* * *

**Secrets and Lies**

Oga and Hilda were sitting beside each other on the couch in the living room. Oga had just explain to his parents what had happen four days ago and the reason why Beel was missing. Oga parents were standing across from them on the other side of the table. Both of them were sporting disappointed looks on their faces. Misaki was sitting on the couch off to the side, also sporting a disappointed look on her face as well.

"So let me get this straight. Beel was taken by Hilda's father four days ago, and he told her that she was no longer aloud to see him ever again. And now Hilda is depressed and you haven't gone to school since it happened because you have been comforting Hilda." Oga's mother stated calmly while eyeing the couple in question. Oga responded by nodding his head while Hilda just stared at her knees while leaning against Oga's side.

"So its all Tatsumi's fault." Misaki butted in while glaring daggers at her brother. Oga would have retorted back but he felt Hilda flinch slightly.

Hilda felt uneasy with this whole situation. True it was Oga's fault that her Young Master had been taken back by the Demon Lord but she couldn't shake the feeling that this was partially her fault as well. Not to mention that Oga had been the one taking care of her this entire time. She would have long since taken her own life if he hadn't. He had helped pull her from that depression and as thanks she was only causing him more grief. When she heard Misaki declare that it was all his fault she felt herself flinch and a feeling of guilt overcome her. She felt guilty that Oga was always the one that got blame whenever it came to these situations with his family. Before she didn't care but now things have change. After debating things over in her head for sometime she decided it was time she told the truth.

"Most of what you said is true. Beel-sama was taken but the man who took him was his own father." Oga was stunned at what she just said. He looked over to her in astonishment and was met with her own gaze full of a resolve he didn't really understand.

"Are you sure you want to do this." He asked her in a whisper. She looked into his eyes and nodded. "I think its about time they knew the truth." Hilda whispered firmly. Oga just nodded his head.

"What are you talking about Hilda?" Misaki asked.

"What I'm saying is that Beel-sama was taken back to his home by his actual father. Tatsumi was never the biological father nor was I the biological mother either." Hilda continued.

"So your saying it was all a lie?" Oga mother asked.

Hilda nodded her head in response before lowering it to stare at her knees. "The real reason we were here was because Beel-sama was sent here by his father to destroy the human world. Tatsumi was his contractor and was to act as his father in this world."

"Sent here... From where?" Oga's mother asked.

"The Demon world." Hilda stated.

"So that means you're-"

" A demon. Both me and Beel-sama. To be more specific I was his demon maidservant and Beel-sama was the Demon Lords son." Hilda said.

"And you knew all about this Tatsumi?" Oga's mother asked. Oga nodded his head in response. "Yes, we kept it a secret for Beel's safety." Oga stated.

Hilda lowered her head even more waiting for them to get mad at her and shun her for being a demon and lying to them. She expect them to yell at her and tell her to leave but it never happened.

"We're disappointed that you two didn't tell us from the begin, but we can forgive you both because you were just doing what was necessary for Beel's safety. As for you being a demon Hilda, you don't have to worry. We couldn't care less what you are." Oga's mother stated.

Hilda lifted her head in shock and was met with warm smiles from Oga's family. She smiled. This is what she loved the most about this family. That they could be so accepting of her even if she was so odd in this world. With that all over with, both Oga and Hilda got up and started heading to Oga's room until Hilda was stopped by Oga's mother.

"Hilda can we speak with for a minute, alone." Oga's mother asked. Hilda looked over to Tatsumi who nodded his head in support. "Of course." she agreed and follow Misaki and her mother into the kitchen. Once they entered they all sat down at the kitchen table.

"So what do you think of Tatsumi?" Misaki started. Hilda looked bewildered at her question. Seeing her bewilderment Oga's mother clarified. "What she means is do you have feeling for Tatsumi?"

Hilda pondered this question. _Do I have feelings for him? _When she thought about Tatsumi, a warm, tingly feeling started from her belly and spread out from there all the way to the tips of her fingers and toes. She felt her face heat up as well and her heart rate picked up. "I don't really know but whenever I'm near him I feel safer and at peace. I don't really understand what this means...?"

Both women smiled at her question which only confused Hilda even more before Oga's mother spoke up.

"Of course. That is what you call love."

"So I'm In love with Oga..." As she said this she felt her face heat up again and the warm feeling return. She never thought she would have ever said that. She remembered back to when they first met and how she thought of him as nothing better than the dirt under her feet. But now that all has changed. She remembered all the times Oga had been there for her. She remembered how agitated he was when she got stabbed by Hecadoth. And how happy she was when he came to rescue her from Jabberwock. After pondering over this in her head she came to the embarrassing realization that she liked it when Tatsumi was worried about her. With that she excused herself from the table and made her way up the stairs to Oga's room.

"Ahhh. The joys of young love." Oga's mom sighed. Misaki was sporting a huge grin on her face as she watched Hilda leave the room.

Oga was heading to his room after taking a shower and spotted Hilda coming up the stairs. He was about to ask her what his mom wanted to talk to her about when Hilda came up to him and hugged him tightly, snuggling her face into his chest.

"Thank you. For always being there for me." Hilda mumbled into his chest. Oga was shocked by what she said, but the shock wore off quickly and he wrapping his arms around her tightly and rested his head on top hers. "Don't mention it. We are family after all." Oga said before kissing the top of her head. Hilda felt the all familiar warm feeling course though her body, as well as her heart beat pick up speed so much she felt it might explode out of her chest. They stayed like that for many minutes before heading to Oga's room to get ready for the day.

* * *

It been three days since Hilda had revealed the secret to Oga's family. Things started looking brighter for the couple. Oga's family never changed how they treated Hilda, even after finding out she was a demon. Misaki even asked if she had any special abilities. All in all things were looking much better for Hilda.

Oga was on his way to his room from the bathroom after getting ready for bed. He was about to open his door when a hand caught his shoulder. He was seconds away from turning around to punch the person stupid enough to interrupt when he was on his way to bed, when said hand spun him around. He was shocked to see Yolda standing there with a finger to her lips shushing him.

"What the hell are you doing here." Oga whispered harshly.

"I heard what happened to my sister and came to see what kind of pitiful state she's in." Yolda stated simply in a whisper with a smirk on her face.

"If your only here to make fun of her then you better leave right now." He whispered theateningly.

"Why do you care. This has nothing to do with you anyway."

Oga's blood started to boil with rage as he heard the words spoken by the blond in front of him. He didn't know why but just hearing her bad mouthing Hilda enraged him. He roughly put his hands on her shoulders. "I don't care if your here to see her but I'm not just going to let you make fun of her." he whispered harshly.

Yolda's eyes widened as she saw the anger that was in his eyes. She wondered why he was so angry before she quickly put two and two together. "Wait you actually care about her?"

"What kind of stupid question is that. Of course I care about her. Ya baby Beel's not here but that doesn't change anything. Why do you think she's still here."

Yolda looked at him in surprise before smirking. "Hmpf. Well that's not the only reason I'm here. Rumor has been spreading around the Demon world about how your no longer the contractor to the young Demon Lord and the other royal families are plotting to make a move to get you as their contractor, so watch your back."

"He won't have to worry about watching his back because I'm here." a voice came from behind Oga. He turned around to see Hilda standing behind him with her hands on her hip and her visible eye narrowed at her sister. She walked up to Oga's side. "Now I think it's about time you left, Yolda" Hilda stated with an icy tone.

Yolda narrowed her eyes at Hilda before she smirked. She turned around and walk down the hall before vanishing, leaving the couple alone in the hallway. They both turned and walked back into Oga's room. Hilda got into the bed first, scooting over so Oga could get on. Oga lay down on his back as Hilda got comfortable on his side, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Did you mean what you said to my sister?" Hilda spoke softly, breaking the silence.

"So you heard that."

"Yeah..."

Oga was silent for a few moments before turning his head towards hers. She was looking at him. Her vibrant green eyes pierced his. After a while he spoke. "Yeah, I did mean it. Every word of it." Her eyes widened a bit after he said it. He looked into her eyes. "Even though Baby Beel isn't here, does't change the fact that I care about you." As he finished saying that he could see the tears in the corners of her eyes. But what shocked him was she was smiling a genuinely happy smile. He used his thumb and brushed the tears away.

Hilda had felt the ever familiar warm feeling that started from her belly and moved outward. Before she knew it she had repositioned herself on top of him, leaning her face forward until her lips were inches from his. She stared into his eyes, his eyes pleading for permission to which she nodded and he moved forward to capture her lips with his. She wrapped her hands around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist. They both nibbled at each other lips, teasing each other before they pulled apart, panting trying to catch their breaths. Hilda buried her face in the crook of his neck. Oga pulled the blanket over them both and wrapped his arms around her waist just a bit tighter than before.

They got comfortable in each others arms and for the first time in a while they both had a smile on their face as they fell asleep.

* * *

**And done. **

**Hope you like it. Read and review please.**

**Till next time.**


	4. Back to reality almost

**A/N: Here we go with the forth chapter and my longest one to date. ****As always, I**** do not own Beelzebub or its characters. Just this plot.**

******Note: I edited the first chapter to fix all the grammar errors and changed it up to make it sound better and make more sense. Check it out if you got the time.**

**Beta read by jneth1lary88.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Hilda buried her face in the crook of his neck. Oga pulled the blanket over them both and wrapped his arms around her waist just a bit tighter than before._

_They got comfortable in each others arms and for the first time in a while they both had a smile on their face as they fell asleep._

* * *

**Back to Reality... Almost**

It was early Monday morning. Oga lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling after he had just woken up. He usually never got up this early, but something was bothering him. He glanced over to the clock that was siting on the bed side table. It read quarter to seven. He would have wondered why he was up this early but he already knew the reason, it was what Yolda had said last night. It wasn't that he didn't want more Demon's trouble. He knew that he would eventually go to the Demon world and get back Baby Beel back, weather the Demon Lord allowed it or not. It was just he never thought that other Demons would start seeking him out for their own bidding, and so soon as well. Not that he would agree to it. He had other things to worry about.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt Hilda shift in her sleep. She seemed to have staked a claim on him as she was sleeping snugly on his left side with her head resting on his chest just under his chin. Her left arm was resting across his chest, and her legs were entangled with his own. He glanced at her face and noticed the smile she had on her lips. He smiled. This was the first time since the incident, eight days ago that she looked at peace. His thoughts drifted back to last night. He felt his cheek heat up as he recalled the kiss they shared. He really didn't know what came over him but he just wanted to feel her lips on his own. It wasn't the first time he had ever had this urge before either.

As he was lost in his own thoughts he failed to notice Hilda start to stir. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she lifted her head and looked up at Oga who was lost in thought.

"You're up early." she stated. Oga jumped a little, startled by her voice. He craned his neck to meet met her gaze.

"Wasn't really my idea." he responded. "But since I'm already up I might as well get ready for school."

"Your going to school?"

"Might as well seeing as everyone will start to wonder where I've been."

"True."

They lay together in the bed for a bit longer before they both got up out of the bed and headed to the kitchen for breakfast. Oga's mother was already up and had breakfast ready when they entered the kitchen. After finishing up their breakfast they both headed back upstairs. Oga headed for the shower and Hilda went and got dressed, having had a bath the night before. She had just finished fixing her hair into her usual bun when a thought floated through her head. She decided she should make a bento for the both of them for lunch. Quickly finishing getting dressed, she headed down to the kitchen. Oga's mother was still in the kitchen when she entered and she turned to address Hilda when she noticed her.

"What can I help you with dear." Oga's mother asked.

"Well I was thinking of making Tatsumi and I something to eat but Tatsumi is not very fond of Demon world cuisine. So I was wondering if you could help me make some human world food?" Hilda asked with a hint of a blush on her cheeks.

"Of course." Oga's mother said happily.

With that Oga's mom helped Hilda make something for both her and Oga to eat for lunch. As she was making the food her thoughts drifted to what Yolda had said last night. She knew something like that would happen sooner over later. Tatsumi had shown he was a worthy contractor more than capable of bearing the power of any Demon, from what he had shown with Beelze-sama. Many, if not all of the Royal families of Hell would kill to have a contractor like him. As she mulled over this in her head she started to wonder what it would be like if Tatsumi was her contractor. The thought made her blush and she immediately pushed that thought aside and tried to focus on the task at hand. But as she tried to concentrate, thoughts of the kiss that they shared last night floated through her head. Her blush intensified by five different shades and she felt her breath hitch in her chest, but she couldn't stop from wondering why she felt the urge to kiss him. It felt odd yet familiar at the same time. She shook her head and composed herself before trying to focus on making the food.

When they finished making the food, Oga's mother helped Hilda place it into a bento box before Hilda neatly wrapped it up. Hilda noticed Tatsumi getting ready at the door and she rushed over to join him with the bento box in hand.

"Whats that?" he asked pointing at the nicely wrapped box in her hands.

"Its a surprise." she stated with a smirk. Know he wasn't going to get a better answer, he just shrugged his shoulders and opened the door, allowing Hilda to go through first before he followed, closing the door behind him.

* * *

Kunieda was standing on the sidewalk in front of Oga's house, waiting to see if Oga was going to be coming to school today. Well she was more like hiding behind the telephone pole that was in front of Oga's house. She hadn't seen Oga in a week and was starting to worry about him. She wanted to know the reason why he hadn't come to school in a week. It wasn't that she wanted to walk to school with him she just want to see if he was alright, or that's what she kept trying to tell herself. She also hadn't seen Hilda in a week as well and when she thought about it, her mind would always come up with some crazy idea that Hilda was just manipulating Oga into skipping school and making him do her bidding.

She was startled from her reverie when the front door to the Oga household opened. She turned to look just in time to see Hilda walk out with a bento box in hand. As she continued to watch as Hilda waited for Oga to make his way out the the door, before closing it behind himself, and walking along side Hilda on their way to school.

Hilda spotted Kunieda hiding behind the telephone pole and stopped. her visible eye narrowed visably. She knew the reason why she was there and that thought irritated her for some reason she didn't understand. She always felt like this when Kunieda was around but she always thought it was because she didn't want Beelze-sama to change his mind and choose Kunieda as his new mother, but now that Beelze-sama wasn't here she wondered why the feeling persisted. Oga noticed that Hilda had stopped and appeared to be glaring at something, so he followed her gaze and saw Kunieda hiding behind a telephone.

Kunieda noticed that Oga was looking at her with a questioning look, knew that she had been seen and jumped out of her hiding spot. "H-Hey Oga, Hilda. N-Nice to see you guys here. I-I was j-just well... I was just wondering where you two have been the past week?" Kunieda stuttered asking sheepishly.

"We've been busy... " Oga responded but he gave her a look as to say 'Please don't ask about it'

"W-wait... busy with w-what?" Kunieda stuttered.

"I believe that's really none of your concern." Hilda said coolly. Kunieda felt agitated when Hilda replied. Thoughts of her manipulating Oga coursed through her head and she had to hold back from retorting. Hilda on the other hand want fuming on the inside. She could feel the hand that was holding her pink parasol, twitch. The gull of her to need to know everything about Tatsumi and herself. Oga noticed the rising tension between the two and decided to defuse the situation before anything happened.

"It's a long story that I don't really feel like repeating more than once. So I'll tell everyone about it later." He said before they both continued on towards school, leaving behind a confused and somewhat hurt Kunieda. Oga was about to ask Hilda what that was all about when he was cut off by someone shouting.

"OGA!"

Oga turned to look at the noise only to find Furuichi running towards him.

"How could you!" Furuichi shouted.

"What are you talking about." Oga question totally confused.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. You stayed at home all week just to be with Hilda-san. Admit it, you want to have Hilda-san all to yourself don't you." Furuichi weeped. Before Oga could retort Furuichi took off. "Damn you OGA!" he shouted as he ran off, leaving Hilda and Oga starring deadpanned at the retreating form of Furuichi. They both turned to look at each other, then shrugged and continued on their way to school as if nothing happened.

* * *

When the couple got to school, most of their classmates were surprized to see them and asked where they had been the entire week. Hilda just ignored their questions, while Oga ended up planting a few people into a wall or ceiling. The day went by like any other day, though Hilda noticed that Kunidea was glaring at her thoughout the class, while Oga ignored Furuichi, who was glaring at him and before they knew it it was lunch time. When the bell rang the couple made their way to their usual spot on the roof. As they reached the roof Oga walked towards a shaded spot and sat down, Hilda taking the spot right beside him. Oga notice Hilda pull out the wrapped box and watched as she carefully started unwrapping it.

"So what in it." He asked pointing at the box.

"Lunch." Hilda stated simply. Oga was expecting to see her regular cooking, which usually consisted of burnt everything, but when she unwrapped the bento, he notice that all the food looked like, well like regular food. He gave her a curios look before she gave him a pair of chopsticks.

"Try it." She said indicating towards the bento filled with food. Oga hesitantly grabbed a little bit with his chopsticks and brought it toward his mouth before he paused. He eyed it critically before finally taking it into his mouth and chewed it a few times. Hilda looked at him expectantly, waiting for his opinion on how it tasted. He finally swallowed the food then looked towards Hilda.

"It's... good. I mean like really good." He stated almost in disbelief. Hilda's eyes widened a bit and she took a bite of her own to see if he wasn't lying.

"It is." Hilda stated. They continued to eat the food in silence, enjoying each others company.

"You made this?" Oga asked after they finished the bento.

"Yes but I asked mother to help me. Was it really that good?"

"Yeah it was." He was silent for a while before he spoke."Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you go through with this." He saw her confused look. "Making us lunch I mean." He watch her look away and he could see a hint of a blush on her cheek.

"Well I just wanted to thank you for well, for helping me last week when, you know..." She whispered the last part and she felt her cheeks heat up a bit more.

"Don't mention it. We're family after all. Family helps each other out." He said as he scratched the back of his head with his hand.

Hilda starred at him wide eyed. She could feel her cheeks heat up and she had not doubt that she was blushing. She was about to say something when she heard someone shouting in the distance.

"Hilda nee-sama!"

The both turn to look in the direction that the shout came from and they saw Lamia running towards them. She came to a stop in front of the couple and took a moment to catch her breath.

"What is it Lamia." Hilda ask.

She took a moment to compose herself before finally shouting out. "It's Beelze-sama!"

"What? Is something wrong?" Hilda had a sense of foreboding before Lamia spoke.

"He's been kidnapped!"

"By who?!"

"We don't know. I went to check on him in his room and he wasn't there."

Hilda could see the tears forming in Lamia's eyes and she had to fight back the ones threatening to leave her own. One of her worst nightmares was playing out and she could do nothing about it. Lamia ran towards Hilda and buried her face into Hilda's shirt. She returned the embrace as Lamia started to sob uncontrollably. She glanced over at Oga and noticed him clenching his fist. Their gazes met and she could see the fury in his eyes.

He. Was. Pissed.

"What do we do." Lamia asked Hilda

"There's nothing we can do but wait." Hilda stated.

"What do you mean Beel's been kidnapped."

Both Oga and Hilda look over in the direction the new voice came from and they saw Furuichi walking towards them.

"Just like she said, he's been kidnapped." Oga said coldly.

"How could you let him get kidnapped! Isn't it your-" Furuichi's outburst was cut off when Oga punched the ground beside himself.

"I wasn't the one who let him get kidnapped" He hissed. Hilda could see he was closing in on his breaking point, fast.

"But how... I though Beel could only be within 18 meters of you at all times." Furuichi stated confused.

SNAP!

Oga felt like something snapped inside of his head and all he could see was red. Before Furuichi could react Oga had him by the collar. "BECAUSE I'M NO LONGER HIS FATHER!" Oga had to restrain himself from throwing Furuichi through a wall. He finally let him go after a while.

"Wait you meen to say-" this time he was cut off when Hilda spoke.

"The Demon Lord came and took him back to Hell."

"If the Demon Lord took him back why are you still here?" Furuichi asked her.

"Because" Hilda paused "He kicked me out of the palace. I am no longer a maidservant to him." Her voice cracked as she said the last part and she had to hold back the tears that welled up in her eyes once again.

Furuichi stood there in shock, before he silently started putting the pieces together in his head.

"So that's why you two weren't at school last week." He stated mostly to himself. He continued musing to himself before an idea came up. "Lamia, was their anything left in Beel's room when you went to check on him.?"

"What do you mean?" Lamia lifted her head to look at the silver hair teen.

"Were their any clues left behind to indicate who it was that took him."

"Now that I think about it, ya there was." she reached into her bag and took out a letter. She handed it to Furuichi and he opened it. He read it's contents out loud.

"Sorry to have to do this, but it must be done to fulfill the task handed to us. Signed Solomon Company. Wait, wouldn't this be the same company that Kugayama was talking about."

"Yes." Hilda nodded her head. " One of the Rayal families must of hired them to kidnap Beel, buy why?" Hilda questioned. Then it seemed to click in her head. "They're going to use Beel to get Tatsumi to do what they want him to do."

"I don't care what it is they going to try to get me to do but they're not going to stop me from getting Beel back." Oga said with his classic demonic grin.

Hilda smirked. "Don't forget that your not alone in this."

The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Oga and Hilda headed home, seeing no use in staying at school any longer, to further discuss how they were going to go about getting Beel back. Both of them felt nervous as they walked home, not knowing the challenges that were in store for them in the few days to come.

* * *

**And there you have it. Note that the rating probably will be going up in the next chapter because of what I have planned. **

**Read and Review please.**

**Till next time.**


	5. Why Now

**A/N:Back for another installment of Let Me In. Sorry for the late update. ****As always, I**** do not own Beelzebub or its characters. Just this plot.**

**********Note:************ Things get steamy this chapter. Just a heads up.************ Rating has gone up.**

**********Beta read by lil'chrome-chan.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_The bell rang signalling the end of lunch. Oga and Hilda headed home, seeing no use in staying at school any longer, to further discuss how they were going to go about getting Beel back. Both of them felt nervous as they walked home, not knowing the challenges that were in store for them in the few days to come._

* * *

**Why Now**

A man sat alone in a dark and dreary office in an abandoned building somewhere in Ishiyama. He was looking at a file when he heard the door to the office opened and footsteps rapidly approached his desk. The underling that had entered, stopped in front of the desk and knelt on one knee.

"Sir. Everything is in place and we are ready to execute the plan." The underling informed the shadowy figure behind the desk.

"Good. Contact Athrun and tell him to go forth with the plan. That is all." He said. With a wave, he dismissed the underling. He placed the opened file on the desk and stood up. Turning around, he walked over to the window and peered out into the empty courtyard. "I can't wait to see how you will entertain me, Contractor." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Oga and Hilda were walking home after having been at Furuichi's house. It had been a day since they had found out that Beel had been kidnapped, so instead of going to school they decided to head over to Furuichi's house in hopes to come up with a plan to rescue Beel. The only trouble was that they had no idea where to start. So instead of sitting around all day doing nothing, the couple asked Lamia to inform them if she had found anymore information on where Baby Beel might be and decided to head home.

It was just past noon, so they decided to take a walk in the town. The walk for the most part was peaceful, but they could both tell that the other was nervous. They both tried to have small conversations throughout the walk to try to calm each other's nerves. They ended up stopping to sit by the river for a little break half way through the walk. As they silently made their way home they felt a presence quickly approaching them.

"It's been a while, Contractor."

They both turned toward the direction the voice came from and noticed a man in white robes and long black hair nonchalantly leaning against a wall. Oga squinted his eyes at the man.

"Do I know you?" Oga asked. He scratched his chin, trying to remember if he ever met this person before or not.

"Hmph, seems like you don't remember me. Oh well, that's not what's important right now. I'm just here to pass on a message. As you already know, we have the young Demon Lord—"

He was interrupted when Oga launched himself at him, out of rage and tried to punch him in the face. Oga was suddenly stop when Athrun caught his fist. He twisted Oga's wrist backwards causing Oga to drop to one knee from the pain. "Ah-ah-ah. I wouldn't do that if I were you. Now as I was saying we have the young Demon Lord in our possession. We're willing to give him back, but for a price."

"What is it you want." Hilda asked.

"The contractor." Athrun stated pointing towards Oga. Hilda gritted her teeth. This was exactly what she expected they would try to do. "And if you don't comply, well I can't say that no harm will come to the young Lord," he smirked. Letting go of Oga's fist, he threw a card toward Hilda, which she caught. Turning around, he started walking away from the couple. " You have 48 hours to decide. When you're ready, go to the address written on the card." With those last words, he used a teleportation jewel and disappeared.

Oga got up off the ground as Hilda walked over to him. He flexed his wrist, testing to see if it was broken. Satisfied that it wasn't, he turned towards Hilda. "So what do we do now."

"I don't know..." Hilda stated in a low voice. "But we should contact the others and fill them in with the information we just acquired." Oga nodded his head and they continued their way home though Oga noticed that something was bothering Hilda.

* * *

It was late in the evening when they arrived back home. Oga's mother already had the supper ready, so they sat at the table and ate along with the rest of the family. Hilda finished her food quickly, so she excused herself from the table and made her way up to their room. Oga finished sometime later and after taking both his and Hilda's plate to the sink, he made his way up to their room as well. When Oga entered the room he found Hilda lying on the bed. Her eyes were closed so he presumed she was sleeping, but he noticed that she had a troubled look on her face. He knew she was stressing about the recent events that had happened lately. He was probably just as stressed as she was and with that man showing up earlier in the day, his stress level had only risen even more. Hoping to remove some of her stress, he leaned over and kissed her on the forehead. He noticed her expression relaxed a bit as he watched over her. He then grabbed a towel from one of dresser drawers and went to go have a bath, to try to relax a bit.

He entered the bathroom and walked over to the tub. Oga turned the taps on to start filling the tub with water. He got undressed as he waited for the tub to fill with water. Once the tub was filled, he shut the taps. He sat down on a nearby stool and rinsed himself off with the hand held before lathering himself with soap. As he was scrubbing himself, he was thinking about what the robed man said to them earlier in the day. He didn't like these kind of decisions, mostly letting his fists make the decisions for him. But now it was different. Baby Beel's safety was riding on this decision and to him, his safety was everything. He started to wonder what Hilda would do in this situation. He knew she would choose Beel's safety over anything else, but he wondered if she would be happy with that choice. He kept thinking about his decision would be, but he knew which one he had to make.

He didn't get to finish that thought when he heard the door to the bathroom open. He knew who it was without even having to turn around as a pair of slender arms encircled him from behind.

* * *

Hilda couldn't sleep. How could she, when she knew the two people that mattered the most to her were in danger. When she got to their room, something felt off so she decided she would just lay down and try to sleep it off. She changed into one of her many night gowns that she usually slept in and climb into bed. As she lay there, her thoughts drifted to what the robed man had told them. Essentially it came down to a choice between Beelze-sama and Tatsumi, and she didn't like it one bit. She would rather find a way to get Beelze-sama back without having to give Tatsumi to them and have him serve one of the other Royal families. The thought of Tatsumi being forced against his will to serve a different family made her feel uneasy.

She was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard Tatsumi entered the room. She was expecting him to climb into bed with her, but she was surprised when he kissed her forehead. A warm, tingly feeling flowed through her body and she felt herself relax a little. She heard him getting back up and heading toward the door. She listened to his footsteps as he exited the room and half a minute later she heard the water started running. Her thoughts drifted back to finding a way to get Beelze-sama back. The problem was she couldn't think of a way to go through with it and not risk harm coming to him or Tatsumi.

Huffing to herself in annoyance, she decided she had thought enough on it and went to join Tatsumi in the bath. After removing her panties and grabbing a towel, she headed for the bathroom. She spotted Tatsumi sitting on a stool when she entered the bathroom and walked over to him. She bent down and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Oga wrapped a towel around his waist and turned around on the stool, allowing Hilda to sit on his lap with her legs on either side of his waist. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders as she rested her head on his left shoulder. They both stayed like that for a long while before Oga broke the silence.

"I've been thinking about how to get Beel back." Hilda was silent as he spoke, so he continued. "The best thing I could think of is for us to go along with the exchange."

He felt Hilda stiffen when he finished talking. She raised her head to look at his own and he could see the shock written all over her face. "What are you talking about?" she questioned.

"Its the only way I can think of to keep Beel safe."

"Why?" she asked in disbelief. She couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. The one person she could usually count on was giving up without before they even started.

"You know why."

"But... we can find another way. I know we can."

"Yea, and what if that doesn't work. What if Beel gets hurt. I couldn't live with myself if he got hurt."

"Why now. Why now of all times are you giving up?" She looked straight into his eyes.

Oga could see her eyes swirling with emotion. He tilted his head forward, staring at the ground.

"Because I just want to keep everyone safe," he said in a low voice.

"You're always like this. You always put everyone else's safety above your own," she said, raising her voice.

He raised his head to look at her. "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Don't go."

"What? How is that going to help us?"

"It will."

"How? How will it?" He stared at her, waiting for her response.

"Because I feel safest when I'm with you. The same goes for Beelze-sama," she stated firmly. She could feel her emotions resurfaced and she had to fight back the tears from falling from her eyes.

Oga's eyes widened at her statement. He never thought that he would ever hear Hilda say something like that to him. A warm feeling washed over him as he stared at her wide-eyed.

"Just please promise me that you won't leave us." Oga was silent before he finally nodded. A smile made its way to Hilda lips as they sat together, looking deeply into each others eyes. Hilda didn't know what it was at that moment, but something was drawing her closer to him. She slowly closed her eyes as her face drew closer to his. After what felt like forever their lips finally met. Everything was still for a moment before they both acted at the same time. Oga grabbed her by the waist, pulling her close, as Hilda wrapped her arms around his neck. Oga nibbled on her lower lip begging for entrance to which Hilda immediately obliged, parting her lips and sending her tongue out to meet his. The kiss was passionate, as their tongues danced with one another's. They bit and Sucked on each others tongue as they deepened the kiss even further.

They eventually parted from each other. They were both were panting, trying to catch their breaths. Oga started making his way away from her lips, planting gentle kisses along the way as he made his way toward her neck. Hilda started running her fingers through his dark hair, tugging on it every once and a while. They both couldn't stop as they were losing themselves in one another. Oga kept kissing her neck, licking and sucking on her skin, as he kept moving lower before finally reaching the edge of her night gown. By now the night gown was soaked through and he could clearly see her nipples through it. He moved his hand to the rim grabbing a hold of it. Hilda raised her hands above her head to allow Oga to remove it. He threw it to the side once he had removed it and continued where he left off, slowly moving to kiss the skin in the valley between her breasts, before moving over to her right breast, kissing and licking around the nipple.

Hilda gasped in pleasure, arching her back to give him better access. She had never felt so good before in her life. She bit her lip hard, drawing some blood, as she tried to stop from crying out when he took her nipple into his mouth and started sucking on it, while he pinched the other one between his thumb and forefinger. She would tug on his hair a little harder when he nibbled on her nipple with his teeth.

"Tatsumi.." she whispered almost breathlessly.

She was losing herself in the pleasure. She started to feel the area between her legs moistening and was surprised when she felt him start to grow hard against her belly. Oga moved back to her face and kissed her even harder as Hilda wrapped her legs around his waist, bringing herself even closer to him than she was before. She broke the kiss and moved her lips closer to his ear.

"I want.. all of you," she whispered into his ear. She started to gyrate her hips against his, feeling his hardness against her moistened lips. Oga hissed at the feeling of her womanhood sliding against his manhood. Hilda was looking at him, a pleading look in her eyes. He nodded in response to the silent question. Hilda lifted herself slightly off his lap and removed the towel. Wrapping her hand around his thickness she guided it to her entrance.

"Are you sure about this?" he asked her, knowing it was going to be painful for her in the beginning. She nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him close, as she started her descent. She accidentally bit his lip as she kissed him, the pain being just a little too much for her to handle. Unbeknownst to them their blood mixed together as they kissed. Hilda finally lowered herself all the way to the hilt, revealing in the feeling of being filled by him. For Oga, the feeling of being engulfed by Hilda was amazing beyond words. They released the kiss and Oga heard the faintest whimpers of hers.

"Does it hurt?" he asked softly. Hilda shook her head but the tears in her eyes betrayed her. Using his thumb, he wiped the tears away. Slowly, Hilda lifted her hips, all the way to the tip of his member, then brought herself back down again. Oga's hands were on her hips, helping her along, as they slowly started to find a rhythm as they gained speed. Hilda felt the pain flew away, replaced by pleasure and euphoria as they continued to gain speed. All her thoughts were obliterated, as she was swept away by the pleasure. Never in her life had she ever experienced anything this good. She picked up speed, bringing herself down on him even harder than before. The smell of salt and sweat filled the room and the only sounds that could be heard were the sounds of their moans of pleasure and the slapping of their hips as they connected.

Hilda started to feel pressure building in her belly, like a winding coil getting tighter and tighter. She could hear herself moaning louder and louder as they continued to gain speed. Oga started thrusting his hips upwards, meeting her halfway. Hilda dug her nails into Oga's back, eliciting a hiss from Oga's lips.

"I'm.. close," Hilda said between pants.

"Me... too," Oga grunted.

Their moves grew rougher as they got closer to their climaxes. Soon, Hilda felt her body start to shudder and her legs tightened around his waist. She dug her nails into his back, deeper than before.

"Tatsumi!" she cried in pleasure as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. Oga, for his part, felt her walls clamped down on his member. The feeling was too much for him and he released himself, filling her up with his essence. Hilda felt his fluids flow into her and it only prolonged her orgasm. Neither of them noticed the faint glow coming from left hands.

When it was all said and done, they sat in each others embrace, clutching one another tightly, while they tried to regain their breaths. They rested their foreheads against each other's and gave one another a small peck on the lips.

"Just please promise me that you won't ever leave us," she whispered as she looked directly in his eyes.

"I wouldn't even dream of it," he stated before he captured her lips once more in a heated kiss. They stayed like that for sometime before Oga picked them both up off the stool and entered the bathtub. He sat down with his back against the side of the tub. Hilda adjusted herself so that her back was resting against his chest. They cleaned each other off, enjoying each other's company. They got out of the tub and toweled themselves off. Exiting the bathroom, they both made their way to their room. Once they made it into the room they climbed into the bed, disregarding the need for clothing. Hilda was on her left side, facing Oga who was on his right. She snuggled her head under his chin as he brought a sheet up to cover them, then wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her close. They both quickly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, with a new feeling of confidence that they were going to get through this.

* * *

**Hoped you liked this chapter. Things will start to pick up from here on. **

**Read and Review please.**

**Till next time.**


	6. So The Battle Begins

**A/N: So sorry for the late update. Life just sucks right now... so ya... Anyway here the next chapter. ********As always, I**** do not own Beelzebub or its characters. Just this plot.**

**************Beta read by ****jneth1lary88.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_Hilda was on her left side, facing Oga who was on his right. She snuggled her head under his chin as he brought a sheet up to cover them, then wrapped his arm around her waist to bring her close. They both quickly drifted off to sleep in each other's arms, with a new feeling of confidence that they were going to get through this._

* * *

**So The Battle Begins**

Hilda woke up feeling different. She couldn't really explain it, it just felt like she had a lot more energy. Opening her eyes she found herself on her side, naked and snuggled into Oga's chest with her head under his chin. Oga had his arms around waist and she, in turn, had her arms around his back. Her lips curled into a smile and she cuddled closer to him. She started to remember the events that had happened the night before and she blushed, though her smile never left her face.

Some time went by before she felt it was time to get up. Moving out of his grip and into a sitting position, she stretched out her arms and yawned. Oga awoke when he felt her move and looked over to see what she was doing. He was somewhat shocked to find her completely naked beside him, but it quickly wore away when he too remembered what happened the night before. He turned onto his back and kept his gaze fixed on her. She looked beautiful and he couldn't stop starring. He wondered why he never noticed it before. Before he knew it, he had snaked an arm around her waist again and pulled her towards him. Hilda felt his arm tugging her by the waist towards him. She turned her body so that she landed on top of his chest with her face was hovering over his face.

"Morning Tatsumi." She said and leaned in to give him a peck on the lips.

"Morning." Oga said after the kiss. Hilda rested her forehead against his as they stared into each others eyes. After a while they both got up out of the bed and got dressed. Heading down stares to have some breakfast, they both noticed that the rest of the family seemed to be giving them an almost knowing look, but they chose to ignore them.

"So will we be seeing a new nephew or niece anytime soon." Misaki asked. Both Hilda and Oga immediately blushed and tried not to choke on their food. "I hope you have a daughter. With Hilda's genes she'd look so cute!" Misaki gushed.

Both parents were speechless. Trying to avoid the access attention they finished their breakfast as fast as they could and bolted upstairs to get ready for the day before anymore embarrassing questions could be asked.

* * *

When Oga and Hilda arrived at Furuichi's house, Lamia noticed something was different about the couple. It seem almost as if there was a different air about them, but she couldn't quite figure out what it was that was different. Deciding to take a closer look she noticed a black mark on both Oga and Hilda's left hand. Her eyes widened a little. _They made a contract together? _She thought. She wanted to question them about it, but decided against it, as their were more important matters to attend to.

"So, what exactly did you guys find out?" Furuichi asked. Oga had called earlier saying that had some information on the whereabouts of Baby Beel.

"We believe this is where they might be holding him, but we're not entirely sure." Hilda said, handing the card over to Furuichi.

"Hey, this address is in the human world." Furuichi stated after examining the card.

"We already know that."

"Then why haven't you guys already gone to get him?" Furuichi asked out of curiosity.

"Because that might be what they want them to do." Lamia spoke up. "The thing is though, they think it will be easy since Oga doesn't have a contract with a demon any more."

"But he actually doesn't anymore, right Lamia?" Furuichi asked. "Lamia?"

" Its true. He doesn't have a contract. It's something more than that." Lamia stated.

"What are you talking about, Lamia?" Hilda asked.

"Well, actually you both have made a contract with each other." Lamia said. Bewildered by what Lamia said, both Oga and Hilda brought their hand up to inspect it and sure enough they both had a mark there. On Oga's hand there was a small, black rose. It had a shot stem that spit in two, circling the rose and intertwining with each other above the flower. On Hilda's hand was the name Oga in kanji. It was circled by what looked like the stem of a rose. They both stared at them in awe, but Hilda seemed the most taken aback by it.

"They made a contract together?" Furuichi asked with a little bit of envy.

"Not just any contract, this is a life mate contract." Lamia said a little too excitedly. Furuichi gave her a confused look so she continued. "Its a special contract where the souls of the two making the contract intertwine. It's a permanent contract which can only be broken by death." Lamia was silent for a while as she let the information sink in before she continued. "And since Oga is human it has a different affect on him. He now has the life span of a demon, but if Hilda is to die, he will as well."

Hilda was shocked beyond words, not by Lamia's explanation, but by the fact that she made a life mate contract with Tatsumi. She was happy beyond words as she had made the most special of contracts with the only man in the word that she would ever consider being in a contract with. But as the thought kept running through her head, she started to feel guilty. She felt guilty because while Beel was in trouble, she was happy because of her contract with Tatsumi. Not to mention she felt like she was taking advantage of Beel by being in a contract with Tatsumi while he wasn't there.

Oga was shocked as well when he saw the symbol on his hand. But what shocked him more was that this contract lasted a lifetime. Though when he started to think about it it made him happy to know that he would be spending the rest of his life with Hilda. He looked over to Hilda and noticed that it looked like something seemed to be bothering her. He took a glance at Lamia and gestured towards the door. Lamia caught the signal and left the room, taking Furuichi with her.

"Is everything alright?" Oga asked. These kind of situations were awkward for him, but he didn't like seeing Hilda so down trodden.

"Is it alright that we made a contract together while Beel-sama isn't here?" Hilda asked, turning to him. She locked eyes with him and he could see the guilt in them.

"Is that what's bothering you?" Oga asked out of curiosity.

"I just feel like I'm taking advantage of him since I made a contract with you while he's not here." Hilda said, staring down at the ground. The guilt only seemed to get worse, the more she thought about it.

Oga chuckled a bit. "Woman, Beel would be ecstatic if he found out we had a contract together." Oga said, placing a hand on her shoulder. He couldn't help but smile as he started to remember some of the moments when they acted somewhat like a family and how happy Beel was in those moments. " You know how he gets when we actually act like a family together."

A smile formed on her face as she remembered all the those times as well. The guilt she was feeling diminished instantly and was replaced with the familiar warm feeling. "Yeah, I guess you're right." She said. She closed the distance between them and wrapped her arms around him, pulling him into a hug. Oga wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back. They both stayed like that for a while unaware that Lamia and Furuichi had been watching them threw the crack in the door.

"Out of all the years I've been friends with Oga, I've never seem him act like this." Furuichi stated, pulling away from the door.

"Ya I know. I've never seen Hilda nee-sama act like this before either." Lamia replied, watching the couple.

"Is it really ok for Oga to have a contract with Hilda?" Furuichi asked, sounding somewhat worried.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that. From what I've witnessed, he should be strong enough to handle two demons." Lamia said. Turning to look at Furuichi.

" But didn't the demon lord personally cut the link between Oga and Beel?" Furuichi asked, scratching his chin as he tried to remember Oga's story from before.

"Actually that's not true, only the two that have formed the contract can actually break it. The Demon Lord was only able to temporarily cut the link." Lamia stated.

"So essentially Oga still has a contract with Baby Beel."

"Yes."

"And once the link is reestablished he will have the ability to use both Hilda and Beel's demonic powers." Furuichi asked.

" In theory, but we don't really know if he is able to use both of their powers at the same time. We never had a human with more than one demon under contract before." Lamia said , though her voice sounded uncertain.

Just then the door opened to reveal Oga. The expression on his face was one of seriousness. "Lets get to work. We got a rescue to plan."

* * *

"Are you sure he's here?" Furuichi asked Lamia. They were standing outside the gates to an abandoned building, along with Hilda and Oga.

"I'm positive. It's very faint, but he's in there." Lamia said. She looked over to Hilda and she could see she was looking towards the building as well.

"It's strange. I expect more demons to be here." Hilda said cooly. Her arms were crossed over her chest as she eyed the building suspiciously.

"Ya, I know, but this might just make things easier for us." Lamia stated, eyeing the building as well. She was about to continue when she saw Furuichi making his way over to them.

"So, everyone remember what they got to do?" Furuchi asked. He got a nod in response from everyone. He noticed Hilda making her way over to Oga, who was casually leaning against the wall, staring at the building as well.

"You ready?" Hilda asked. He nodded his head, his eyes never leaving the building. "Good, because I'm counting on you." She said, before moving closer to him. "One more thing." She was standing right in front of him, looking straight into his eyes. Oga turned his attention towards her, wondering what else she had to say. "Don't you dare die on me." She said a bit softer. Oga was taken aback by that before a smirk formed on his lips.

"I wouldn't even dream of it"

"Good." Hilda said as a smirk form on her lips as well before she leaned up and pecked him on the cheek. She turned and made her way towards Lamia before they both started for the side of the building. Oga's eyes never left her until she disappeared into the building. Once she disappeared, he made his way through the gates and toward the main entrance. Furuichi silently followed him as they made their way through the main entrance and into the large front lobby of the building.

"So you came after all... Contractor."

Both Oga and Furuichi turned to find a man in a white suit, standing at the top of an open staircase that was straight ahead of them. He had shoulder length blond hair with a few strands that ran in front of his face.

"Yeah, and..." Oga said nonchalantly.

"Hmph. Anyway, are you here to give yourself up or are you here to fight for your freedom?" The strange man asked with a smirk on his lips as he casually made his way down the stairs.

"Neither" Oga said while rolling up his sleeves. "I'm just here to kick your ass!" He shouted as he launched himself at the man. As he pulled his arm back to punch, the rose seal on his other arm started to glow and the stems almost seemed to grow up his arm. Black miasma started to collect around his fist as he hit his target, creating a small explosion. Once the dust settled, the man was standing about ten paces away without a single scratch on his being.

"Seem's you made a contract with the wet nurse, but it won't be enough." The man stated, dusting himself off.

"Yeah, but it will be enough to defeat you!" Oga shouted as he lunged at him once again.

* * *

Hilda and Lamia were making their way down a corridor on their way to find Baby Beel. They were met with very little resistance along the way, which Hilda easily dealt with. Reaching the end of the corridor, they entered a large room with a single door on the other side.

"He's just beyond that door!" Lamia shouted as she pointed towards the door.

They were running towards the door when they stopped just beyond the midpoint of the room when they heard someone laughing. Turning to the source, they both immediately recognized who it was. Athrun stood to the side of the room, leaning against the wall. He with his eyes closed, with his head facing the ground.

"So you came to retrieve the young Lord on your own. It won't matter, since this is as far as you will be going." Athrun stated. He walked toward the middle of the room across from where Hilda was standing. Unsheathing his sword, he got into a fighting stance. Hilda unsheathed her sword as well. They both stood still, keeping their eyes trained on the other, waiting for the other to make the first move. Athrun launched himself towards Hilda, slashing his sword across her chest. Hilda expertly dodged it and countered with a slash of her own that was aimed for his side, which he easily dodged as well.

"So the rumors are true. You are as tough as they say." Athrun said with a smirk.

"Well I wasn't an elite wet nurse for nothing." Hilda stated stoically. She readied herself again before launching at him, sending a barrage of strikes aimed a various parts of his body. Athrun dodge all but one strike that nicked his arm. The cut wasn't very deep, but it showed just how good the wet nurse in front of him really was.

_This fight is going to be more of a challenge than I thought. _Athrun thought to himself.

As Hilda waited for the next strike she couldn't help but notice how much more powerful she felt, no doubt do to the contract. It felt like she was fighting in the demon world and she was't even using her full strength. _I just might have the advantage in this fight, but I can't be too reckless. _She thought.

As they both readied themselves for another round, neither of them had noticed that Lamia was no longer watching the battle.

* * *

**And done for now. I hope to get the next chapter out as soon as possible. ****Hoped you liked this chapter. If you have any questions, feel free to leave it in a review or PM me.**

**Read and Review please.**

**Till next time.**


	7. United We Stand

**A/N: Well here we go with another chapter of Let Me In. Sorry for the late update.********As always, I**** do not own Beelzebub or its characters. Just this plot.**

**************Beta read by ****jneth1lary88.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_As Hilda waited for the next strike she couldn't help but notice how much more powerful she felt, no doubt do to the contract. It felt like she was fighting in the demon world and she was't even using her full strength. _I just might have the advantage in this fight, but I can't be too reckless._She thought._

_As they both readied themselves for another round, neither of them had noticed that Lamia was no longer watching the battle._

* * *

**United We Stand**

Lamia made her way towards the door, using the fight as a distraction to sneak away. She had no doubt that Hilda could win the fight. When she opened the door she was surprised at what she saw. Inside the room there was a crib, and a bed. The crib was situated under the window to the right of the door and the bed was along the back wall. What astonished Lamia the most was the lack of people in the room. She thought she might find at least a guard or two inside the room but she didn't find anyone. She saw Baby Beel sitting in the crib. He noticed her and his face lit up.

"ADAH!" Beel shouted.

"Beel-sama!" Lamia exclaimed, running towards Beel. She picked him up out of the crib and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're ok."

"Dabu." Beel said.

"Wh-Who are you?"

Lamia turned towards where the voice came from and saw a girl standing on the other side of the room beside the bed. She looked to be about 16 and had short black hair. She was wearing a short black dress and black high heals. She looked almost like a nurse maid from the Royal palace except that Lamia didn't recognize her at all.

"I'm Lamia. I'm just here to get Beel-sama." Lamai stated and started to leave.

"Wait! Please don't leave me here!" the girl shouted. Lamia turned towards her once again and noticed the desperation in her eyes. It was then that she started noticing the scratches and bruises that covered her body and the chain around her ankle. "Please, I just want to go home." she whispered, tears forming at the corners of her eyes.

Lamia took this all in and contemplated what she should do next. Taking one last look at the girl before finally deciding to help her. "Okay" Lamia said and she walked over to her and used one of her gadgets to pick the lock on the chain. Once she was free the girl made her way over to the window. She opened it and climbed out. Since they were on the first floor it wasn't that far of a drop for her. Within seconds she was gone, never to be seen again.

With that done Lamia exited the room with Baby Beel still in her arms.

* * *

Hilda gracefully landed after sending a barrage of attacks towards Athrun. The fight had been going well so far for Hilda, her only injury being a tiny nick on her arm. Athrun on the other hand had many small cuts all over his body from Hilda. Hilda readied herself once again for another set of attacks. They both launched themselves at each other.

Athrun was starting to show his fatigue from the fight as he was just barely able to block the first set of attacks from Hilda. Before long all she was only blur to him as she was too quick for him and one by one, her strikes started to get through. She got him with two small cuts on both legs, sending him to his knees, before slashing at his arms, creating long shallow cuts, before finishing him off with a large, deep slash diagonally down his back.

Athrun croaked and spat blood, before collapsing in a bloody heap on the ground. Hilda stepped towards him, placing her sword at the back of his neck once she was standing over top of him.

"Any last words." Hilda stated coldly, glaring at him.

"Rot in hell." He said. It was at that moment she noticed the teleportation jewel on his tongue. His maniacal laughter was the last thing she heard as she watched his body disappear.

"Bastard" she cursed herself for letting him get away. Pushing that thought out of her mind, she composed herself and. She was about to turn and head towards the room Beel was in, when she heard a voice that stopped her in her tracks. It was a voice she hadn't heard in a while. Turning as quickly as she could she spotted the owner of said voice in Lamia's arms starring right at her with the biggest smile possible on his face.

"ADAH!" Beel shouted. She couldn't believe it. It really was him. She started running as fast as she could towards him. As she neared Lamia, Beel jumped out of Lamia's arms toward her. She caught him and hugged him as tightly as she could without crushing him, as he held onto her as tightly as he possibly could.

"Dabu ma adah." Beel said: I really missed you.

"I really missed you too." Hilda said softly. Her lips curled into a smile and she couldn't even begin to explain how happy she was to see him again, after being separated from him for so long. She let a single tear of joy roll down her cheek and her smile only widened as Beel snuggled into her bosom. She sighed as a sense of relief washed over her. Her young master was ok.

"Ai dah?" Beel asked: Where's dad?

Hilda's smile disappeared and was replaced with a look of seriousness. "He's fighting for his freedom." She stated.

"Mah dah dabu adah!" Beel shouted with the most serious face he could muster: Well lets go help him!

Hilda couldn't help but laugh a little at his enthusiasm. Closing her eyes she concentrated on the bond she had with Oga, letting her senses spread throughout the area. Earlier that morning she had discovered that through the newly created bond she shared with him, she had the ability to locate him no matter where he was. It was like having a compass that always pointed directly at him. Within a matter of seconds she had Oga's location pinpointed in her mind. Memorizing it she opened her eyes and looked at Beel. "Are you ready?" She asked with a smile.

"Dabu!" Beel shouted: Hell yeah!

"Let's go." She said and she placed Beel on her shoulder. Beel let out a war cry, pumping his fist into the air as they took off, heading for where Oga was.

* * *

Being on the losing end of a fight sucked. That was currently what Oga was thinking as each and every punch he threw was either deflected or blocked completely by the strange man in front of him. It was like his opponent knew exactly what he was going to do next even before he knew. He was starting to get frustrated and that was starting to hinder his rational side.

"As I told you before, that contract won't be enough to defeat me." the blond haired man stated. Oga only grit his teeth and ran at him once again. The stranger easily dodged his punch and sent a punch of him own into Oga's gut. Oga doubled over and dropped to one knee. "So what will it be contractor? Are you going to give your self up or am I going to have to kill you?" He asked while standing over Oga.

"Fuck you" Oga said, even though he still couldn't move from the punch he received to the gut.

"Death it is then" The man smirked and cocked his fist back to send a final punch at Oga.

_This is it. _Oga thought. He was staring at the ground waiting for the blond haired man to throw the killing blow. Oga was angry at him self for being so week and not being able to even fight for his own freedom. Thoughts about Hilda and how much she had depended on him the past few days passed through his head as well. He also thought about Baby Beel and how much he was depending on him to come and save him. _Look at me. I can't even save my self let alone save Beel. I guess this is good-_

"Tatsumi!" a familiar voice shouted interrupting his thoughts. He turned his head to see Hilda run into the room with Baby Beel on her shoulder. The blond haired man turned his attention towards where the outburst came from for a second, but it was all the time Oga needed as he regained his strength. He spun on his one knee sending a low kick at the man with his other leg, sweeping the blond mans feet out from underneath him as Oga rolled away from him and got back onto his feet.

"Baby Beel, mind helping your dad out a little?"

"Dabu!": Sure thing!

Oga raised his right fist as the Zebub emblem reappeared on his hand and started to glow and the marks started to grow up his arm. At the same time the Black rose mark started to glow on his other hand and the stems started to grow up his arm as well, merging with the marks from the Zebub emblem.

Hilda felt that something was off and it wasn't until she literally felt it, that it dawned on her what it was. Not only was he drawing on Beels power, he was also drawing on her power as well, as she could feel him drawing on her power, and she could feel the massive amount of Demonic power that was accumulating around him.

"Guys... We gotta move. We gotta move now." Hilda said, her eyes widening at the sheer amount of Demonic power she could feel.

"Why?" Furuichi asked.

"Don't ask, just move. Now!" Hilda shouted and started running towards the exit. Furuichi and Lamia followed after her.

Oga launched himself at the blond man. Black miasma and red lightning started to surge out of his fist as he cocked it back. "Zebub Blast!" He shouted and punched him squarely in the jaw and to say the resulting explosion was big would be an understatement. The explosion ripped through the building, causing it to collapse and creating a large dust cloud.

Hilda,Beel, Lamia and Furuichi barely made it out before the explosion. As the dust started to settle, Hilda's heart sank a little as she looked at the area where Oga previously was and saw nobody. Calming herself down she tried to find him through the bond, but she noticed that this time it vague and not as accurate as last time. She walked in the direction that she had sensed him in and it wasn't long before she spotted him on top of a pile of debris. She took off sprinting towards him and noticing he was unconscious when she got closer to him. Kneeling down beside him, she lightly shook him to try to wake him up.

"Tatsumi?" She spoke softly as she kept shaking him. She got no response from him so she shook him a little harder than before. "Tatsumi." she said a little louder this time. On her shoulder, Beel was staring down at Oga with a worried expression on his face from the lack of a reaction mommy was getting from him. Hilda was starting to get desperate. Grabbing a handfull of his shirt with both hands she started to shake him even harder than before. "Tatsumi. Wake up." She pleaded. "Please... wake up."

She still got no response from him.

"Tatsumi!" She shouted. When she got no response yet again she assumed the worst. She dropped her head onto his chest, as tears appeared at the corners of her eyes. _He's not gonna die _she repeated over and over in her head as she started to silently cry into his shirt, though the more she repeated it the less convincing it became.

Furuichi and Lamia solemnly watched the scene unfold, also assuming the worst.

The sound of someone coughing interrupted Hilda from her thoughts. She looked up and noticed it was Oga.

"Remind me never to do that again." He said when he finally stopped coughing. He opened his eyes and looked up to see Hilda staring at him worriedly before it slowly changed into a glare. He wondered how she could still look so menacing with tear streaks on her cheeks.

"Fool!" she cursed, lightly slapping him in the cheek, before placing her hands on both of his shoulders, still glaring at him. "Don't you ever scare me like that again, or I will personally give you a reason not to wake up." she scolded him, but he could hear the relief in her voice. He kept his gaze locked on her as he rubbed the cheek she slapped with his hand before he gave her a grin and nodded his head. When she saw him nod his head she smiled. Cleaning away the tear streaks on her cheeks with the palms of her hands, she leaned down and hugged him tightly as she finally let the relief wash over her. He was going to be ok. He wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back.

"Da!" Beel cheered and they both couldn't help but start laughing. Beel started laughing as well and the three of them enjoyed the moment together. After a while they decided it was time to head home. Hilda got to her feat first then offered Oga a hand, which he grabbed and she helped him to his feet. Oga took Beel off Hilda's shoulder and put him on his. He ruffled his hair and Beel hugged his neck, glad to be back on his dads shoulder once again. As the trio started on their way home, Hilda snatched Oga right hand with her left and intertwined their fingers. Oga looked down at their hands then up to Hilda face and saw the smile she had on her lips. Oga smiled and squeezed her hand a little tighter. The three of them were united once again as they walked home hand in hand.

"So I guess this is the end of this threat." Furuichi stated as he watch Oga, Hilda and Beel.

"No." Lamia said also watching the trio. "I have a feeling this is only the beginning of something even bigger."

Furuichi raised an eyebrow at her statement but, deciding against questioning her. They would cross that bridge once they got there. They both began the journey home as well, happy that everyone was returning home unharmed.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter as much as I liked writing it. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Anyway a little announcement, the next chapter will be the last chapter of this story. Don't get too worried though, I'm going to be making it extra special and there will be a few surprises as well. **

**Read and Review please.**

**Till next time.**


	8. Happily Ever After For Now

**A/N: Here is the final chapter of Let Me In. I hoped everyone enjoyed the story as much as I enjoyed writing it. As always, I do not own Beelzebub or its characters. Just this plot.**

**Beta read by Ashley Silver, formerly jneth1lary88.**

* * *

_Recap:_

_"So I guess this is the end of this threat." Furuichi stated as he watch Oga, Hilda and Beel._

_"No." Lamia said also watching the trio. "I have a feeling this is only the beginning of something even bigger."_

_Furuichi raised an eyebrow at her statement but, deciding against questioning her. They would cross that bridge once they got there. They both began the journey home as well, happy that everyone was returning home unharmed._

* * *

**Happily Ever After... For Now**

Two months had passed since they had gotten Beel back. Not much had changed since then. Hilda still slept by Oga's side at night, something Beel was more than happy about. They never changed how they treated each other either, never hesitating to show each other affection.

They had decided not to return Beel to the demon world right away, opting to instead keep him for a few days. Most of the time was spent together with the infant. When they eventually did bring him back to the Demon world, they were surprised by what had occurred. Instead of taking Beel back, the Demon King had instead given Oga and Hilda an apology, saying that he was tricked into thinking they were not good parents by Solomon Company. He then surprised them again by officially naming them as Beel's mother and father, giving them full custody of the Baby Demon Lord. Hilda was overjoyed, as tears formed at the corners of her eyes and as for Oga, well he was happy as well though he only showed it through the smile on his face. After that everything settled down as life seemed to return back to normal.

Currently the three of them lay on the bed in their room, fast asleep. Beel lay in his usual corner, nearest the wall. Hilda was in the middle of the bed, snuggling up against Oga's left side as her head resting on his chest. She was wearing one of Oga's black tee shirts that landed mid thigh on her. Oga always questioned her why she wore his shirts, but she always told him that she liked to wear things that were comfortable.

It was a Sunday so there wasn't any school. It wasn't long before Hilda stirred first. Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she sat up and stretched, the movement causing Oga to stir as well. Once she had finished stretching she laid back down onto the bed and turned onto her right side as Oga turned onto his left. Wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close as they shared their usual morning kiss.

"Morning Tatsumi."

"Morning Hilda." They both whispered to each other as they rested their foreheads against one another's. They stayed like this until they heard Beel stir. Hilda then turned over to her other side and pulled Beel into a hug.

"Good morning Beelze" Hilda greeted sweetly while Oga ruffled his hair. It had taken some time for her to get used to calling him by his name rather than young master, but eventually over time, it became almost second nature to her.

"Da" Beel said while he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with his little hands.

With everyone awake they decided to get up to have some breakfast. Oga pulled on a white tee shirt before picking up Beel and walking to the door. Hilda got up to follow him, but stopped when she suddenly felt light headed. She placed a hand on the desk to steady herself, but the feeling disappeared as quickly as it appeared, so she played it off as nothing and caught up with Oga out in the hallway, as they made their way downstairs. They entered the kitchen and noticed that everyone else was awake as well so they put Beel in his highchair and gave him his bottle before joining Misaki and Mr. Oga at the table. Just as they sitting down, Mrs. Oga,came from the stove with a plate full of food for both of them. She handed them both their plate's before joining everyone else at the table as the couple dug into their own plated respectively. Halfway through her plate, Hilda started to feel sick to her stomach and before she knew it had dropped her chopsticks and sprinted off towards the bathroom.

Everyone at the table glanced at each other, wondering what was wrong with Hilda while Oga just stared off in the direction she had gone. Eventually he got up and went to see if she was alright. Entering the bathroom, he was greeted with the sight of Hilda emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. Walking over to her, he helped her by holding back her hair and rubbing a circle into her back. When she finished he wet a face cloth and handed it to her so she could clean herself. When she finished cleaning herself she handed the face cloth back to him before falling back against his chest, feeling too weak to do anything.

"Are you able to walk?" He asked her. He felt her head move side to side against his chest. "Hey aneki, call Furuichi and ask for Lamia. Tell her Hilda's not feeling well."

"Alright" Misaki said. Oga then proceeded to pick Hilda up bridal style and carry her to their room. Once he entered he laid her down on the bed and sat down beside it. Hilda had curled into a ball once she was on the bed. Misaki came in a few minutes later to tell him that Lamia was on her way and that she would be looking after Beel.

Fifteen minutes later he heard a knock at his door. Turning around he saw Lamia and Furuichi enter through the door.

"What happened?" Lamia asked, as she noticed Hilda lying down on the bed.

"I don't know." Oga started, scratching the back of his head. "One moment we're all eating breakfast, the next she's spewing her guts out in the toilet."

"Well I guess I'll just have to run some test's to find out." Lamia stated moving closer to Hilda.

"I don't think that will be necessary." Oga's mother said from the doorway. Everyone turned to look at her confuzed. " Hilda, when was the last time you had your period?"

"Mom?! What does that have to do with what's wrong with her?" Oga cried in disbelief.

"About two months ago. Why do you ask?" Hilda said quietly. Everyone turned to see that she was now sitting up, with her hand on her chin. She wondering why Oga's mother would ask her such a question. As she kept thinking it over, it suddenly hit her. Her eyes widened and she moved her hand to cover her mouth. It couldn't be that could it. But as she kept thinking over it, all the answers pointed to that one reason. "I'm pregnant..." she whispered. She turned her gaze to Oga and noticed he was staring at her with wide eyes.

Oga couldn't believe what he just heard as the words Hilda just whispered bounced around inside his head. The first thought that came to mind was how could this have happened, but he quickly pushed it aside since he already knew the answer to it. But as he kept thinking about it, he started to get nervous and the more he thought about it the more nervous he got.

Lamia and Furuichi had also heard what Hilda said and were surprised by it as well. Well Furuichi was more in disbelief that Hilda and Oga had gone that far. (not to mention he was also jealous that Oga had lost his virginity before him, and to Hilda of all people)

Hilda was still in shock about it, but it started to wear off the more she went over it in her mind. Then a thought struck her. She was pregnant with his, no... their child. She turned to look at Oga again and blushed a bit. She felt odd when she thought of it like that. The fact that it was their child made it feel... special.

After everyone got over their shock, Lamia ran some test and confirmed what Hilda and Oga's mother had guessed earlier. Lamia and Furuichi left after they were certain that Hilda was going to be okay. Oga's mother went to the kitchen to prepare lunch, leaving the couple alone together in the room.

Hilda lay back on the bed, still dizzy and a bit tired from being sick. Turning her head she looked over to Oga and noticed that something seemed to be bothering him. Reaching over, she grabbed his hand with hers and intertwined their fingers, giving it a squeeze as well.

Oga looked at Hilda after he felt her intertwine their fingers. She was looking at him with a smile on his face. He felt his feeling of uneasiness fade a bit as he smiled back in return. Seeing his smile she slowly closed her eyes and fell asleep. Oga leaned forward and kissed her forehead before heading downstairs. He needed to go for a walk to clear his head.

"Tell Hilda I went for a walk if she wakes up before I come back." Oga ask his mother as he picked up Baby Beel and placed him on his shoulder before heading out the door.

* * *

Oga was standing by the river as he played what happened this morning through his mind. The uneasy feeling had remained the entire time and he couldn't seem to shake it. He cleared his mind and took a second look at the situation they were in. Hilda was pregnant. To be more specific, she was pregnant with their child. That thought alone made the uneasy feeling worse, but he couldn't figure out why. Sure he was Beel's father, and that had thought had scared him once before too, but he got used to the idea and eventually he started to like it. But this time it felt totally different and it bugged him since he couldn't figure out why. That's when it dawned on him.

This child was going his responsibility. Sure he was responsible for Beel, but there was always that chance that he could have chosen someone else as his parent, but this time there was no mistaking that he was the father indefinitely and it scared him. It scared him because no matter how he looked at it, this child would look up to him and he was afraid he was going to screw up, afraid that he wasn't going to be a good enough father.

He looked over to Beel, who was sleeping peacefully on his shoulder. A smile crept its way onto his lips. It was funny how almost a year ago he had tried almost everything to get rid of him. Now though, he would go to any lengths just to make sure he was safe. A thought slowly made its way into his mind and he soon became angry with himself. Why was he worrying over something so stupid. Beel was the perfect example of how good of a father he was, albeit not at first but he got better as time went on.

With that all cleared he start to walk aimlessly through town, still feeling like he was missing somethin. Like he had to do something else as well but he just didn't know what it was just yet. He abruptly stopped when he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. As he stared at the object, it dawned on him just what he had to do. Grabbing his phone out of his pocket, he dialed his sister number. After a few rings she picked up.

"Hey aneki, I need you to do a favor for me?" Oga asked.

"_Sure. What is it?"_ Misaki responded over the phone. Oga then proceeded to tell her what he needed of her and where she was to meet him. He then hung up the phone and headed into the store with a big grin on his face.

* * *

Hilda woke up feeling slightly better than before. Her headache was almost gone and she didn't feel nauseous anymore. As her eyes fluttered open she noticed she was the only one in the room. Moving to sit on the edge of the bed she started think back to what had happened this morning. She was pregnant. She was happy about it but at the same time a bit nervous as well, having never thought of being the mother of her own child, but unlike Oga though, she knew she would be a great parent.

Pushing that aside she got up and headed down to the kitchen, to try to at least get some food into her system. As she left the room though she noticed that Oga wasn't in the house. She furrowed her brow as she wondered where he could have gone. Entering the kitchen she was greeted by Mrs. Oga, who had just finished boiling some water for tea.

"Hilda honey, how are you feeling" Mrs. Oga asked after taking the kettle off of the stove.

"Better, but I'm a little hungry." she answered.

"Well that's good. I'll go make you something to eat." Mrs. Oga said as she went back to the counter to make her somthing. She came back a few minutes later with dry toast.

"Do you know where Tatsumi went?" Hilda asked after she took a few bites out of her toast.

"He went for a walk, probably clear his head. Not everyday you learn that you're going to be a father." Mrs. Oga said. Hilda started to feel uneasy after hear this. _What was bothering Tatsumi so much that he needed to go for a walk? _she thought.

"Don't worry though. I know my boy, he'll come to his own terms on whatever is bothering him." Mrs. Oga assured Hilda, after noticing how troubled she looked. Hilda smiled, knowing she was just trying to make her feel better, but the uneasy feeling never went away.

About an hour later Hilda heard the door open. Knowing it was Oga she quickly walked over to the entrance way to see Oga taking off his shoes. She stood at the threshold with her hands on her hip as she stared at him with a small frown on her lips. When Oga stood up to look at her, she noticed that he had the big smile on his face, the biggest she had ever seen him have. He almost sprinted towards her and before she knew it he had pulled her into a hug. She was surprised, but returned the embrace anyways.

"I have a surprise for you later tonight." Oga whispered into her ear. A smile crept its way onto her lips and a feeling of anticipation slowly washed over her as she tried to picture what the surprise could be.

* * *

The rest of the day went by smoothly. After supper they put Beel to sleep for the night after which Oga suggested they go for a walk. Hilda agreed and went to get dressed in her regular black dress, though she didn't put on the gloves.

They walked hand in hand through the quiet streets, content with the comfortable silences between them before they stopped by the river. The sun was beginning to set as it cast a warm glow to the area. Both Oga and Hilda were staring at the river as the current calmly washed downstream. Hilda had her back resting against Oga's chest and his head was resting on her shoulder. He had his hands snaked around her waist, with one of his hands resting over top of her abdomen. One of her hands had grabbed the hand on her abdomen, squeezing it now and then.

"Where did you go today?" Hilda asked, breaking the silence. She turned her head to look at him.

"I needed to clear my head so I went for a walk." He responded, keeping his gaze pointed forward.

"Why?" She asked, turning her head to look at the river again.

" I just kinda got... scared..." He said meekly.

"Scared?" Hilda asked in disbelief, turning back and raising an eyebrow at him.

"Yes scared. Scared that I wasn't going to be a good enough parent for our child." Oga said. Hilda widened her eyes in surprise. Untangling herself from their embrace she cupped his cheeks in her hands and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You fool. Haven't I already told you. You are a great parent to Beelze and I have no doubt that you will be a great parent for this child. I know you will." Hilda paused. Oga was staring back at her wide eyed as she continued. "Now I don't want to hear you talk like that again. Is that understood." Hilda chided. Oga nodded his head in response as a smirk formed on his lips. "Good" Hilda said, turning to look at the sunset after letting go of his face.

"Thanks for believing in me." Oga said after a while had passed.

"Don't thank me." Hilda stated before turning her head to look at him again. "It's my job, after all." She said giving him a smile. "Now... didn't you say you had a surprise for me?" Hilda asked, looking at him expectantly.

"About that." Oga started as he scratched the back of his head. "This whole thing got me thinking, I know we got a lot of life ahead of us but I felt that it was time that I finally did this." Oga stated. Hilda watch him, wondering what exactly he was about to do. "Well what I'm saying is." He paused for a second, fishing his hand into his pocket.

"Hildegarde" He got down on one knee and presented a small black velvet box to her. Hilda's breath hitched, anticipating what was to come next.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box. Inside was a 14 karat gold diamond ring. The diamond wasn't very big in size but was surrounded by little emeralds. Hilda was speechless, never having thought she'd ever see Oga propose to her. She felt something warm start to trickle down her cheek and it wasn't long before she realized she was crying. She wiped away the tears and said the only word that came to her mind.

"Yes." Hilda said with the biggest smile on her face. Oga then got onto his feet before he took her left hand and slipped the ring onto her finger. It fit perfectly Hilda noted as she lifted her hand up to inspect the ring more closely. She noticed that along the band there were words engraved into it that read 'Tatsumi and Hildegarde forever'.

"It's beautiful" She said as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him close to kiss him fully on the lips. Oga wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close as they shared a passionate kiss together. They parted a few minutes later, though they never let each other go, only holding on even tighter.

As the sun finally set and the first few stars of the night made their appearance, they started on their journey home. Hand in hand they walked along the path, both thinking about how much their lives had changed in the couple months that had passed. As they walked into the night they both knew of the challenges lay ahead for them the more they grew as a family, though there was one thought that they both agreed upon and that was they wouldn't want it any other way.

**The End... For Now**

* * *

**And that is the end of part one of this series. Don't know how many parts I'll have in the series, but I'll have part two out sometime during this summer. **

**Anyways I would like to give thanks to ifanimegoeslikethis for motivating me in the beginning to write this fic. I would also like to thank Ashley Silver for beta reading most of my chapters. I would like to thank DJ Blond for her helpful writing tips and I'd like to thank Cochrane for his constructive criticism and giving me advice as well. I'd like to thank chriztiz for always having such positive reviews, I always loved reading them. I'd also like to thank all those who followed/favorited/reviewed. You guys are awesome. **

**Title of part two is to be determined.**

**As always Read and Review please.**

**Untill the next one. **

**Frayner out.**


End file.
